unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
VCTF-Necropolis
__TOC__ Map description The map is divided in the two bases and a relatively open mid-field with a bridge connecting the upper base exits. For each base there are five ways in and out: the upper exit via the bridge, the left and right side exits with the power-up chambers and the left and right front exits through the lower part of the building that separates the base from the mid-field. The Jump Boots in the front building allow reaching the bridge from one of the lower front exits. The front exits can, however, be temporarily closed by standing on a trigger between the Scavenger and Nemesis spawn points. Weapons and pickups Weapons Weapon Lockers Pickups Vehicles Walkthrough Act V: Disposable Assets So you've arrived to the Necris capitol, Absalom. Still searching for Akasha, your team greets you with the following dialog: Akasha makes her presence known as well: While not as bad as Sandstorm, this one can be tricky too. As usual, the enemy auto-adjusts it's difficulty, and Akasha is already above-the-line. You're also outnumbered so you'll always have to fight at least one defender. Your allies can score with a little help, so you're not completely alone, but they aren't very good at it. Defense doesn't work very well on this level for a variety of reasons. They drive vehicles, they outnumber you, and they can make a quick getaway with the flag, so the best defense is a good offense. You want your guys in midfield, not huddling on one edge of the map. For the record, certain captures trigger a dialog: There is a dark walker in the middle of the map (on the east side) which can be used by anyone. You can actually march it north along the east wall and into the enemy's flag room. In fact, you can climb up the lower ledge and stand -on top- of their flag. It's amusing throwing the flag defender off the cliff with the horn, but not very useful. On the lower difficulties you can accomplish something similar with the Nemesis to clear out their flag room from below, but on the higher levels it gets destroyed too quickly to effectively pin the enemy down. The map has quite a few opportunities for weaving between upper\lower, left\right paths, but generally the top-center is the fastest, most direct, and curiously the safest route to take. I usually take the Dark Walker into the enemy flag room until it is nearly destroyed and then use the jump pad, grab their flag, run\dodge out of the room and then get on the hoverboard. You'll frequently run into an ally and\or the enemy flag carrier on the long bridge connecting the bases but most of your opposition will be behind you or shooting at you from below. If you've got vipers shooting at you, you can cross over to the opposite side of the bridge and use the floor as cover. If you're being attacked from the bridge itself though, you'd be better off dodging on foot than to risk dropping the flag at this point in the extraction. Hopefully you'll have gained enough of a head-start to reach the red base. If there are bots on the far end, you can kill them with the link gun or sniper rifle. For some reason they don't dodge intelligently from that far away. You can use this fact defensively as well. There is also health inside the buildings on the far end. If you're losing, tied, or winning by only 1 point, go for another capture. If you're winning by two points you should focus more on defense. Akasha goes crazy if you're winning by two, and can quickly tie\win the game. To make the most of this, you could consider letting Akasha score the first point. She will ignore your first capture. She'll respond to the second just as she would if you had scored first, and when you score the third time she will go crazy, but the game will be over. With no proper outlet for her anger, she is reduced to enraged sobbing and cutting herself with sharp stones. Beating this level unlocks the Instagib Card. The card must be played immediately if at all, but it's probably not a wise choice unless you are vastly superior to the bots. Tips and tricks Offense * The Nightshade's deployables are more useful in the enemy base than in your own. * To get the Darkwalker onto the central bridge, you can use the tentacles at the left and right side. Defense * Play with world detail set to 2 or higher, otherwise you won't be able to see the cloaked Nightshade. * The Nemesis and Darkwalker make a strong defense team if used to control both sides of the middle area. * Stand on the trigger between the Nemesis and Scavenger spawn points to close the front doors. * Shoot the lights above the power-up chambers in the side exit routes to burn players who are trying to get the power-up. Trivia Gallery vCTF-Necropolis-ConceptArt.jpg vCTF-Necropolis-ConceptArt-2.jpg VCTF-Necropolis-Keyguide.jpg vCTF-Necropolis-PU-1.jpg vCTF-Necropolis-PU-2.jpg vCTF-Necropolis-PU-3.jpg vCTF-Necropolis-PU-4.jpg vCTF-Necropolis-PU-5.jpg External links and references See also